


Surf's Up

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Episode Related, F/M, Red Herrings, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: It's Deeks's bachelor party and a secret comes out about Callen.
Relationships: Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks
Kudos: 10





	Surf's Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly bit of something I came up with around the fact that Deeks says he wants to go surfing with his friends for his bachelor party. Could be read with slash goggles if you choose. Written for the "Red Herring" square of my 2021 Trope Bingo card.

They had agreed to meet at the beach for Deeks’s bachelor surf party. He’d chosen Venice Beach because it was best suited to a mix of abilities. Sam wasn’t surfing of course, but he’d agreed to organize food instead. He’d also go in the water to swim, he was still a SEAL after all.

When Sam arrived, there was a small group gathered and he could see people already out on the waves. 

Deeks came over to greet him. “Hey Sam, where’s Callen?”

“I know we’re partners, but unlike you two, we’re not actually joined at the hip,” Sam told him somewhat grumpily.

“Hey, wow, no problem,” Deeks said, raising his hands and taking a step back. “You are usually together though.”

Before Sam could say anything else, one of Deeks’s friends came over to them. “Yo, Deeks, I didn’t know you knew Oleg Stroganov.”

“What? Who?” Deeks looked round confused. “I don’t know anyone by that name. What you on man?”

The friend pointed to someone who was just exiting the water, board under his arm. “Seriously, he was famous back in the nineties, Russian playboy surfer.”

“Rick, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Deeks emphasized.

The figure came closer and Sam realized with a jolt of surprise that he recognized them, it was his partner.

“G?” he asked.

“I didn’t know you surfed man,” Deeks said, sounding just as surprised as Sam felt.

Callen propped his board up, digging the end into the sand. “Morning,” he said casually, as though they weren’t all staring at him like he had two heads.

“G?” Sam repeated, a little frustrated.

“I haven’t surfed for a while, wanted to make sure I wasn’t too rusty,” he said.

Rick looked between them. “So you’re not Oleg Stroganov?” he asked.

Callen stared at him. “Isn’t he the guy that owns the Hungarian restaurant on Pico?”

“No, he was famous in the nineties in Russia, got everyone’s attention with his antics in Sochi one summer, then disappeared as suddenly as he appeared.”

Callen snorted. “Not me, my friend. I’m as American as you are, I grew up right here in L.A.”

Sam had to contain his reaction to that, knowing his partner was probably dissembling and having an inkling of the truth of the situation.

“Whatever,” Deeks said impatiently. “Let’s get on with what we came here for; surfing.”

“Sounds like I got here just in time,” Eric announced as he joined the group, board in hand.

Deeks smiled at him. “Hey Eric, great timing,” he pulled him in for a hug.

“Hey guys,” Eric waved at Sam and Callen who both said hi back.

Deeks put an arm around his shoulder. “Let’s get out there!” he said enthusiastically, leaving Callen and Sam behind.

“What the hell was that G?” Sam asked, as soon as the others were out of earshot.

“What was what?” Callen asked back, giving him an innocent look.

Sam shook his head. “Oh no, don’t try that act on me partner, you know I know better!”

Callen looked confused and shook his head as if to clear it. “Look Sam, I don’t know what you want from me. I have no idea what Deeks’s friend was talking about.”

“That wasn’t some cover of yours from when you worked Russia with Gibbs?” Sam asked skeptically.

Callen snorted. “Even if it was Sam, I couldn’t tell you; all those missions are still classified six ways from Sunday.”

Sam considered that. “Yeah, okay, I’ll let you off then,” he said. “But why didn’t you tell me you could surf?”

“Because I’ve not done it for years,” Callen told him. “This thing,” he patted his board for emphasis, “Has been in storage at Hetty’s since I left to join the CIA.”

“I guess you weren’t kidding about being rusty then.”

Callen shook his head. “Definitely not. There was no way I was going out there without a few practice waves first, knock the spots off. Last thing I need is Deeks making fun of me for weeks about my lack of skill.”

“You could have just done what you did last time and not bothered,” Sam pointed out, remembering the case with Sonny Amador and Lance Eddings.

Callen shrugged. “I felt like getting out there, seeing as it’s for Deeks’s bachelor party.”

“Guess you better show me what you got then,” Sam told him, putting an arm around his partner to lead him towards the water.

Callen grinned. “With pleasure!” And he headed out to sea, pulling his board with him, towards where the rest of the group were already waiting for the perfect wave.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was searching for Russian names, I found there really was a family called Stroganov from the 16th century onwards.


End file.
